Don't Disturb
by Artemis Hunter 441
Summary: John entered the graveyard intending to kill the vampires plagueing the village he lived. Becoming a Vampire's Bride certainly wasn't! AU! Vampire!Sherlock & Human!Slave!John, WARNING: rape


**Fandom: BBC Sherlock**

 **Pairing: Johnlock (Sherlock Holmes x John Watson)**

 **AU: Vampire!Sherlock & HumanSlave!John**

 **Words: 2300**

 **AU title: Don't Disturb**

* * *

Sherlock Holmes had lived long enough to know humans. How their brains worked, their anatomy, their emotions… at least things that were relevant enough to keep his slaves alive and well-fed through emotionally broken.

The tall vampire with curly velvet black hair, looked with his bright blue eyes at the human before him.

His soldiers had captured this exquisite specimen somewhere near the graveyard, armed with a gun that could fire silver bullets, a pair of expensive silver crosses, a sharp knife and wooden sticks.

The human was short in statue, extremely muscled, his skin slightly tanned and standing like he wasn't afraid. His eyes were dark blue and his hair dark blond.

At first sight, he was rather dull: middle-aged, half-Welsh, true Roman-Catholic believer, divorced with a daughter, a family friend recently killed by vampires… utterly boring. But a second look proved him wrong about the blond: soldier, honourable discharge, army doctor and a G.P.

Sherlock stood up from his throne, one made of human skulls clothed with red velvet and black fur, and slowly stepped towards the male human. His black velvet cape with high collar waving behind him elegantly.

Dark blue eyes radiated anger and hate. "What do you want?"

The vampire loamed over the human, inspecting him. Then, he looked up at his guards. "Collar him with the black one, then chain him to my bedpost… naked."

"Yes sir." the guards replied and dragged the human away.

Sherlock licked his blood red lips, he was going to have a whole lot of fun with this one. Far more than with any of his other previous bed slaves. This one was strong and would take a long time to break.

* * *

John Hamish Watson had come to the graveyard with a mission, killing the Head Vampire and free the village from the plague. Instead, he got captured by two vampire soldiers and presented to the Head Vampire like a present. And now he was collared like a dog and chained to a metal bedpost, naked.

The room smelt like the stench from the death, as if corpses were rotting in there.

The door opened up to reveal the Head Vampire, a tall man carrying the name of Sherlock Holmes.

John supposed he could describe the man as handsome, sexy and absolutely dangerous.

His short hair was curly, velvet black. Eyes were icy blue, a slight hint of the blood red. The skin was as pale as a cold dead body. The pointy teeth were white like bone and were displayed upon the velvet blood red lips.

"What do you want?" John repeated, staring straight in the vampire's eyes.

The vampire strolled closer, dropping his long cape and let it slide onto the floor as he approached the bed.

The ex-army doctor crawled backwards until he could go no further, trapped in the middle of the King sized bed.

Sherlock crawled on the bed, over the soldier's body until he had trapped the human beneath him. He brought his head closer to the tan ear. "I'm going to make you my bed slave."

John's eyes went wide at those words. It meant he was in grave danger.

Head Vampires needed human slaves to display their power in vampire community. Normal slaves usually did labour like cleaning the blood cellar under watchmen or cleaning the castle during sunrise and slept at night. But bed slaves was a whole different story.

Bed slaves were for the Head Vampire to take pleasure from, doing all those things that got them off. Nearly all Head Vampires intimately killed those slaves, bringing them to the brink of death before truly killing them whenever they saw need of another.

The Head Vampire didn't care about what was going on in the soldier's mind at the moment, just letting his eyes roam over the human body. It had been a while for him since he last had a bed slave, certainly one so interesting.

Long pale fingers touched the naked flesh, pinning him down on the matrass.

John looked in horror as the vampire's cock took interest in him, becoming long and thick. It was a monster!

Sherlock saw the human look with terrified eyes at his monster cock, grinning evilly. "Indeed soldier, that is what your body will take for me."

"NO! I can't take it!" the army doctor whined, struggling to get away.

But it was to no use, vampires were five times stronger than humans.

The Head Vampire's eyes turned blood red, hypnotising the human.

John's brain shut off as he had looked in those eyes for five seconds, his legs spread against his will, baring his virgin asshole like an offer to the vampire.

Sherlock moaned aloud as he entered the soldier's tight channel, his big cock squeezed tight.

The army doctor cried out in pain, tears jumping in his eyes. It was too big, too thick… too much!

The vampire roughly grabbed the human's hips and fucked him roughly.

Eventually, John's body turned limp and he could no longer feel anything from his waist down.

After many rounds of being roughly fucked, the ex-army doctor passed out, his world turning black.

* * *

John woke up being sore, undressed and marks all over his skin. There was only a furry blanket draped over him and he was lying on a bed in a room with a fire place.

The room was certainly occupied by more people, as there were two other beds beside the one he was lying on.

A woman entered the room, carrying a tray with tea. She was certainly one of the cleaners as her clothes suggested. Her hair was light brown and a big shaggy, her brown eyes doe-like.

She poured him a cup of tea. "Here, you'll need this."

The soldier took the tea. It had a terrible smell. "Why?"

"Vampire semen can create an artificial womb inside one's body as they see fit of siring children. Everybody around here knows Sir Holmes wants some, but none of us wants one of us to be the carrier. Carrying a vampire's child is dangerous, carrying a Head Vampire's child is absolutely horrendous. Herbals in the tea will kill the semen before the womb can be established and break down what is built." she explained.

"How long have you been here?" John asked, his brain starting to debate whether to drink the tea or not.

"Five years." the woman nodded. "I worked in a lab at Bart's before my capture. Holmes came around often, doing strange experiments with dead bodies. I was crushing on him before he showed me what he truly was, then he captured me so I could tell no one." she offered him a hand. "My name is Molly Hooper by the way."

"John Watson." the ex-army doctor said, accepting the hand and shaking it. "Who else is sharing this room?"

"A man called Anderson, he's rather dumb if you'd ask me. He's one of the few who do the hard labour, digging graves for dead bodies that were sucked empty to fill the blood cellar. He's not often here. Only if there are no dead, which doesn't occur often." the woman, Molly, replied.

The soldier nodded, still debating.

Molly looked at the teacup in his hands. She raised her eyebrow. "Do you want to be pregnant or something?"

John sighed. "I don't know what to do. It's against my belief to kill any life because all is precious, it would be murder to me…"

"Sometimes, we have to sin to protect ourselves." the doe-eyed woman said. "I have got to work, drink the tea and get some rest before the Lord is going to have you again tonight!" then, she was gone.

The ex-soldier sat there for a while, looking into the teacup before he sighed.

No, he couldn't kill his own child.

His hand went to his stomach, where the changes had already begun.

His stomach was no longer defined by hard muscle, the skin had gone softer and smoother. After all, it would have to stretch itself.

"I don't care about what others will say… I will not kill my child."

* * *

Later that day, John expected it to be around sundown, he was transported to the chambers of the Lord.

The guards had to wake him from his sleep before they could take him to their master's rooms.

The ex-army surgeon was pushed inside the empty bedroom, unchained this time.

In the time between his first awakening and now, the skin around his belly had gone even softer.

"Your fear is rather apparent, your scent tells me that." a deep baritone voice told.

John turned his head, but the room was too dark for him to see.

A small oil lamp next to the bed was lightened and the tall figure of the vampire was revealed.

"That's rather normal if you can't see anything." the ex-soldier huffed.

"I'm not talking about that fear." the Lord said, his icy eyes boring into dark blue ones. "You fear for our child."

The shorter man moved his lips in several positions, unsure what to say. "Did you even know there was tea in this castle to abort a child?"

Holmes nodded. "Of course I knew, I developed it."

"I'm sorry." John said, now extremely confused. "Why would you develop it if you're desperate for a child?"

The vampire stepped closer, now chest to chest with the former army doctor.

The human soldier swallowed, but he could not look away. He was mesmerized by those dangerous eyes.

"I need a bride who wouldn't willingly abort a child. And it seems you passed the test."

"What are you gonna do to me?" John asked, slightly tense now.

Sherlock wrapped his arms around the human's waist, a hungry gaze in his eyes. "You are my bride now. Mine to cherish, mine to hold, mine to love. You will find Vampires are rather possessive of their brides."

"How can I hold love for the man who violated me? Raped me?" the soldier in him looked straight into the icy blue eyes, those hypnotising eyes that made him so incredibly dangerous.

Holmes smiled, his vampire teeth looking rather sharp and white. "Last night was the night of laying my claim upon you, such nights are supposed to be rough. No night shall have to be like that, unless you don't behave."

"Doesn't set it right." John murmured.

The vampire leaned down to smell John's strong neck, feeling the blood pumping through his veins. His pale fingers slid underneath the shirt the doctor had been given to wear, feeling the softness of the soldier's belly. He let out a heated breath, lust and protectiveness entering his eyes.

The soldier couldn't stop the moans from leaving his mouth, not as the Vampire touched where their child was growing, it was like some sexual kink.

Sherlock licked his teeth as he pushed the ex-army doctor down on his bed, climbing on top of him and marking the other male with his scent of cinnamon. And he slowly began to remove the clothing from their bodies.

John felt like a cheap whore, moaning so loud and unable to stop the advances that were made.

The tall undead man undid all their clothing and repeatedly pushed the soldier into the matrass, making him relax and keeping him distracted.

The ex-soldier couldn't help but think about the fact that the vampire was amazingly handsome and that he, a mere male human who had been broken after his divorce, was carrying a child of him.

A sharp tongue flicked over sensitive skin near his ear. "And this won't be the only child you carry. I'll get you pregnant over and over again each time after you've birthed one."

* * *

Almost a decade later, the castle was stormed under the lead of Vampire Hunter Rosamunde Watson. Many vampires were killed during the raid, but the Head Vampire and his bride were nowhere to be seen.

The only reference to them was a family book, assumingly a late copy of the original.

It stated dates, names and much more information.

On the first page stood a small amount of text, modern English.

'I cannot help it, but I have fallen in love with my vampire captor. My children with him are the most precious things I've ever possessed. I am loved by my Husband, loved by my children. Whoever finds this, believe that I do not want to return to the human world as I have fully adapted to the vampire society. Do not look for me.' – John H. Watson

Rosamunde was rather surprised that a Head Vampire had chosen her father as his bride. From what her mother had told her, he had been an abusive drunk with no attitude. Maybe she'd lied so she'd never look for him, cause this indicated a warm personality who had lost everything before.

She flipped through the book, her eyes went wide at the realization of how many children her father had birthed in an amount of almost twenty years.

Thirty-five children, all carrying the name Holmes, each only nine months and five days apart.

The youngest had been born only a week ago, the third girl in thirty-five. Her name Rose Martha Holmes, hair light blonde and eyes greyish blue. A female copy of her father.

In the back was a picture of the Head Vampire, tall and mysterious, dangerous and handsome. No wonder John Hamish Watson had settled for this man, becoming a perfect Vampire's Bride and Mother.

* * *

 **As usual, I don't own BBC Sherlock, :`(**

 **This is merely a fanfic, nothing is real, just a mere product of my imagnation.**

 **I hope you guys have enjoyed this, cause this is the first work in a series of AU's I'm currently writing to soothe my pain.**

 **Next in the AU series: Vampire!Sherlock & Werewolf!John**


End file.
